


===> Awaken.

by Synapticstatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Homestuck Fantrolls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: Just some playing around with my fantrolls in the style of Andrew Hussie. Please submit commands!





	===> Awaken.

===> Wake up.  
Your eyes open, terror running through you. She almost got you that time… but it seems like you’re safe now. No blindfolded giants chasing you anymore. 

===> Check clock.  
You look at the clock… er, what’s your name again?

===> Enter name.  
You’re tempted to enter some horribly relatable insult, but you don’t feel like putting yourself through that right now. 

===> Try again.  
[Amendi CURINA]

===> Introduce yourself.  
Ah, that’s it. Anyways, your name is Amendi. You are an OLIVE BLOOD who is scared of those with higher blood than yours. You are often plagued by NIGHTMARES, like the one that just happened. You enjoy TALKING with your friends and moirail, listening to MUSIC, and you have a strange fascination with OLD POETRY. What do you want to do now?

===> Check clock.  
Oh yeah, that’s what you were doing. It’s 3:47 AM. 

===> Troll moirail.  
You could do that, but… you don’t really want to wake him up. On the other hand, he specifically told you to troll him next time you had a nightmare… You pick up your phone. 

===> Open Trollian.  
Your tag is antiquatedSpeaker, and you tend to talk without any contractions. Troll Shakespeare didn’t have them, so you don’t use them either. 

===> Pester luminousFork.  
Your moirail chose that ridiculous name just to taunt you, you know it.

AS: [`|`] Hello? Are you awake?  
LF: h3)llo  
LF: what’s up?  
AS: [`|`] I had another one of those nightmares.  
LF: oh g3)3)z  
LF: ar3) you okay?  
AS: [`|`] I think I am.  
AS: [`|`] Just mildly scared.  
AS: [`|`] Like that feeling of worry that you have when you wake up from a dream.  
LF: okay  
LF: giv3) m3) a s3)cond  
LF: I’ll b3) right back  
AS: [`|`] Okay…  
luminousFork has left the chat. 

===> Be luminousFork.  
You now are luminousFork. 

===> Gather things.  
You try to do that, but the audience-induced amnesia hits you for a second. What’s your name, again?

===> Enter name.  
[FLIRTATIOUS BASTARD]  
While true, that’s not your name. 

===> Try again.  
[TABRUN EDJIMA] 

===> That’s right.  
Yes, you’re sure that’s it. Your name is definitely Tabrun. You are a Jade blood, an oddity among your caste for being male. You spend a lot of your time on the random section of Trollian, practicing your flirting, which is quite good at this point. Too bad you haven’t found anyone who would make a good matesprit yet. You also enjoy reading your large collection of books on the legendary idol of Troll (). So, now what?

===> Talk to Amendi.  
Right, you were going to talk to your moirail. But first…

===> Retrieve dream diary.  
She won’t write her dreams down, so you write them down for her. 

===> Acquire chocolate.  
You’ll need something to keep you awake at this time of night. Your moirail is quite boring sometimes. 

===> Retrieve phone.  
You grab your phone. 

===> Talk to Amendi.  
You open Trollian back up. 

LF: okay I’m back  
LF: do you want to t3)ll m3) what happ3)n3)d?  
AS: [`|`] It was that woman again. The blind one.  
LF: hmm  
LF: how do you know sh3)’s blind  
AS: [`|`] Because she has a blindfold around her eyes.  
LF: oh  
LF: that mak3)s s3)ns3)  
AS: [`|`] I thought it did.  
LF: y3)ah

===> Write down dream.  
You write the date, time, and contents of the dream in the journal. 

===> Review dream journal.  
This dream has happened before. Strange. 

===> Try to identify woman. 

LF: can you r3)cogniz3) the woman?  
AS: [`|`] Not really. She is blindfolded, and I am usually not examining her.  
AS: [`|`] I am usually running from her.  
AS: [`|`] She is not a troll, however. I believe she may be human.  
LF: that’s so w3)ird

===> Try to find more information in the rest of the journal.  
You happen to remember that a blindfolded woman can represent justice, and that Teal blooded trolls are obsessed with the law. Maybe this represents her fear of highbloods?

LF: mayb3) this has som3)thing to do with your f3)ar of highbloods?  
AS: [`|`] What?  
LF: h3)ar m3) out  
LF: thos3) t3)al bloods love law  
LF: right?  
AS: [`|`] Right…  
LF: w3)ll  
LF: this could b3) ti3)d to th3)m  
AS: [`|`] I see.

===> Be Amendi.  
You’re Amendi again. 

===> Go back to sleep.  
You decide to leave your well-meaning moirail and go back to bed. 

AS: [`|`] Well, thank you for your help. I feel much better now.  
LF: good  
LF: ar3) you gonna go back to b3)d?  
AS: [`|`] Yes, I think so.  
AS: [`|`] Thank you for your help.  
LF: no probl3)m  
LF: goodnight  
LF: <>  
AS: [`|`] <>

===> Dream.  
Things begin to swirl around you, everything consuming you, then- 

===> Awaken.  
You open your eyes, and you’re not in your bed. You’re in a strange golden room. You’re wearing a yellow nightgown with a moon on it. What just happened?! 

===> Find people.  
You look out the window. You see a lot of strange creatures milling around. You’re in an extremely tall tower. Hmm.

===> Equip strife weapon.  
Your trusty fan is nowhere to be found!

===> Panic.  
You spend a few moments panicking over your lack of fan. A good use of your time.

===> Calm down.  
A few deep breaths… It’s okay. Your fan is probably safe. 

===> Look out window again.  
It’s a beautiful city. You take a moment to examine the skyline. You should tell your moirail! 

===> Wait.  
YOU’RE STUCK HERE WITHOUT YOUR MOIRAIL!!!

===> Freak the fuck out.  
You have no way to contact Tabrun. He’s going to try to get to you, he’s going to troll you, you’re not going to respond, he’s going to come to your hive, no answer, he’s going to break down the FUCKING door to get to you, and you’re going to be-  
===> AM3)NDI!  
Hours in the past (but not many…) 

===> Be Tabrun.  
You're Tabrun. You've just woken up again. The sun has risen already. What should you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Command submission format: 
> 
> ===> (Character name): [action].


End file.
